The plastic materials, derived from a high molecular weight polyesters of .alpha.-hydroxyacetic acid (or glycolic acid), have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,162, and those derived from the polyesters of lactic acid have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,316.
The materials based on .alpha.-hydroxyacetic acid polyesters (PGA) have been recognized as being bio-compatible, bio-absorbable and capable of yielding bio-absorbable surgical sutures (U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,033).
The utilization of osteosynthesis parts made of hydroxyacetic polyesters (PGA) has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,773, as well as the reinforcement of these parts by the fabrication of composites with elements that are not absorbable by the organism.